


Only Love

by floatsodelicately



Series: Your Bones [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion drabbles to my other Hermione/Vincent story 'Your Bones'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Textually Active

_"Darling you're with me, always around me._  
Only love, only love.  
Darling I feel you, under my body.  
Only love, only love.  
Give me shelter, or show me heart  
Come on love, come on love.  
Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart.

And I'll be yours to keep."

_Only Love – Ben Howard_

* * *

**_6th Year - Hogwarts_ **

"Harry, what's Hermione doing?"

Harry looked up from his essay and over to Hermione in her armchair by the fireplace. "Uh, charms essay, it looks like. Speaking of; give me yours a sec-"

"No, she's fiddling with something."

"Oh, that's her nobile foam."

"Her what?" Harry smirked, turning to Lavender as she appeared behind Ron.

"Yeah, her what?" Ron asked, genuinely confused.

Lavender took a seat on Ron's lap, not seeing the grimace on her boyfriend's face or the roll of his best friend's eyes. "The house elves left it out last week after they changed the beds, so we asked what it was. It's a muggle thing called a nobile foam-"

"Mobile phone," Harry interrupted.

"No, I'm pretty sure I had it right," Lavender insisted.

He shrugged, "Ok then."

"What is it though?" Ron asked, still looking over at Hermione.

"She talks to people with it."

Ron only looked more puzzled. "What? How?"

"I don't know, muggle stuff."

"Harry, do you know?"

"Yeah," the boy answered. "I've got one, Dudley wanted a new one so…"

"Wait, you've got one? Who can you talk to on them? Anyone?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, I suppose if you dial a random number then yeah, anyone. I mostly talk to Hermione...and Dean."

"Why?"

"It's quicker than owling them, that can take a couple of days to hear back from them and neither have owls of their own so, it's just easier."

"Huh…"

"Mm, seriously though, why is it illegal to charm your-"

Ron ignored his question, "Who's she talking to? You and Dean are both in here and neither of you have them out here with you."

"She has other friends you know," Harry chuckled.

"I suppose-"

"I think she's got a boyfriend," Lavender interjected with a wide grin.

"What?!" the boys chorused.

She nodded, "She was blushing when we were asking her and then got all embarrassed before shutting her curtains for the night."

Ron's face started turning the famous Weasley-red, "That doesn't mean-"

"And we saw some of the tests-"

"Texts."

She fluttered her hand at Harry, "Whatever."

"What? What are texts?"

"Like little messages," Harry explained.

"Yeah, they were talking about boring stuff like classes, I swear, that girl is such a nerd-" Lavender didn't see Harry's glare or Ron's guilty look as she continued "- but they were ending them with x's"

Ron groaned, "What? Now muggles are using codes? How are we supposed to work anything out?"

"Well I asked Rachel in Hufflepuff, you know, the one with the curly hair who's going out with-"

"Lav!" Ron snapped.

"Anyway, she said that x's were kisses!"

"Who's Hermione kissing?"

"Why do you care?" Lavender asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't, I'm just _saying_ -"

"Well you shouldn't be _saying_ when you're with me-"

Harry picked up his bag and stood up, "I'm off, you two have fun with your argument." He left the bickering couple to themselves and wandered over to Hermione's chair, sinking down to the floor in front of her. "Hermione, why is it illegal to charm your house to be invisible?"

"Because people won't see it and walk into it, drive into it, fly into it, et cetera," she replied absently. "Are you just doing this now? It's in for tomorrow?"

"You're doing yours now!" Harry defended.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and held up her parchment, "This is for next week."

"Of course it is," Harry chuckled. Both of them went back to their work until Harry caught the muffled sound of Hermione's text alert and watched her from the corner of his eye.

He knew that Hermione was a girl. He really wasn't that dense. But aside from a brief window in their fourth year, he hadn't seen Hermione act like a girl about _boys_. He was glad of it, really, he loved Hermione like a sister and no boy wants to know about his sister's love life. But seeing Hermione blushing at a text made him feel a little left out. With Ron having Lavender down his throat half the time, Ginny swanning off with Dean at every opportunity, Seamus was off with Parvarti, he was pretty sure that Neville was seeing Hannah Abbott…Hermione didn't appear to be his single ally anymore, judging by the very Lavender-like expression she had on her face, he had lost her to a mystery-phone-text-person-boy. _Hmmm_.


	2. Monstrous Fluffball

Vincent looked at the ball of fluff sitting on the sofa. "What is that?"

"It's a cat," Hermione answered.

He stared at it. "...That's not a cat."

Hermione slapped his chest lightly, "Don't be mean, his name is Crookshanks."

"You named him  _Crookshanks_? Do you  _want_  him to get bullied by all the other monstrous fluffballs in London?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, his first owner did, but she was getting old and had to give him up. I think it's cute."

"Cute? He looks like he had a disagreement with a frying pan," he flinched as the half-kneazle glared at him.

"That's just how his face is!" Hermione huffed. "Your Aunt Nancy has that pug and you never call him ugly."

Vincent chuckled. "First off, I never said Crookshanks was ugly, even if he is. Second, Muffin seems happy with his face, even if he ought not to be. And third, he's a cat, I don't think he understands."

The two humans looked down at the new cat's very peeved expression and Vincent caught an angry flicker of his tail.

Hermione hummed and smirked at Vincent. "I think he does."

"I think you might be right. I was just kidding Crooks," Vincent reached out to scratch an orange fuzzy ear and Crookshanks immediately lashed out at him. "Ok! I'm sorry! Gees, calm down!" He fell back on the coffee table and Hermione giggled as her new familiar followed his prey. "Hermione, help me!"


End file.
